This invention rleates to an excellently corrosion-resistant titanium-base alloy.
Titanium has come into extensive use as an industrial material, replacing conventional corrosion-resistant materials by dint of its greater corrosion resistance. It is particularly resistant to corrosive attacks of oxidizing environments such as of nitric acid, chromic acid, chloric acid, chlorine dioxide, and chlorate. Also, it is inert to sea water and other chloride-containing corrosive environments. In a non-oxidizing acid such as hydrochloric or sulfuric acid, however, titanium fails to prove as anticorrosive as in above said environments. Efforts to overcome this disadvantage have led to the introduction of its alloys, typically Ti-Pd, Ti-Ni, and Ti-Ni-Mo alloys, in some sectors of industry. The Ti-Pd alloy is high-priced because it uses expensive palladium, whereas the Ti-Ni and Ti-Ni-Mo alloys have a common drawback of poor workability. These drawbacks have hampered widespread use of the titanium alloys.
Thus, much remains to be settled before successful employment of titanium in severely corrosive environments despite the excellent corrosion resistance inherent to the metal element. Titanium alloys developed to attain partial improvements in this respect have not proved satisfactory either, with many shortcomings yet to be corrected.